A growing concern within the healthcare industry is the lack of patient mobility, especially those confined to a bed for a significant portion of the day. The stationary condition of a patient can lead to decreased joint function and an increased likelihood of blood clot formation. Such secondary issues can ultimately lead to longer hospital stays and increased healthcare related costs. There is a strong need for a device that will enable patients to get appropriate physical therapy and movement exercises.
Providing patients with a manner to exercise will reduce incidences of these secondary issues that arise from being bed ridden and/or sedentary. However, presently available devices are ineffective in addressing these issues. Such devices are either difficult to use, or lack coordinated control of movements and/or resistance to movements.
A need therefore exists for a solution that addresses these disadvantages.